fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Stolen Identities, Part 2
Season 6 episode 4 of Nightwing & Batgirl. "Hey wait,we're not the bad guys.There are other impostors",Blue Beetle told the police."You have the right to remain silent.Everything you say or do will be used against you",Jim Gordon said.Now,"Nightwing and Batgirl" were sent to the Grand Jury,where their assumed crimes,are judged.At the end,the judge weighed 150 pounds of property damage,100 pounds of serious physical injury,and 120 pounds of treason.They were sent to Blackgate Prison.Meanwhile,at the Batcave,Alfred saw news that Nightwing and Batgirl were arrested to have their crimes paid.Now,he told Batman,who was out of Gotham in the meantime,about this.Batman told him to go and bail them out of prison.Batman was very certain that someone else stole their identities.He just doesn't know who.Now,Alfred did so.He went to Blackgate Prison,and asked to visit "Nightwing and Batgirl".Now,he talked with the two."Alfred?",Huntress said."Yeah,it's me.What trouble have you two,gotten into?",Alfred asked."Wait,to begin with,we're not really Nightwing and Batgirl.We're Huntress and Blue Beetle",Blue Beetle said."Then where's the two?",Alfred asked."They're at Hush's hideout.Hush kidnapped them,and he and Ventriloquist used their identities to commit crime.We fought them,and they escaped the last minute,and the police thought that we're the perpetrators",Huntress explained."Yeah",Blue Beetle added."Oh...then I must go give you my bail so you can stop Hush and save the real Nightwing and Batgirl once and for all",Alfred said."Mr. Pennyworth,your visit is over",a guard told him.Now,Alfred paid the fine to bail out Huntress and Blue Beetle.The two thanked him and now went to the headquarters.The next day,they were called by Batman to the Batcave.They went there immediately."Is it true that Hush and Ventriloquist kidnapped Nightwing and Batgirl?",Batman asked them."Oh yeah",Blue Beetle answered."Well,you did great in using their identities.I trust you,and you must succeed in saving them.Because the next time you fail,we may not be around to bail you guys out",Batman advised them."Okay.We're clear",Huntress said.Now,the two left the Batcave and later found a villain location.It was the Riddler,who stole an armored car with lots of money.Hush was at a rooftop of a building nearby.Huntress took out Riddler's henchmen and Blue Beetle fought Riddler.The two were later defeated.Then,the police arrested the villains.The scene now moves to Hush's hideout the next day,where a bomb is placed inside and they have less than a day to escape."Oh,gosh,what can we do?There are no contingencies in this place",Batgirl said.Nightwing and Batgirl used their communicators to contact Blue Beetle and Huntress.But,the two were busy fighting Mr. Freeze and his ice creatures in a department store.Nightwing and Batgirl met Killer Croc and Deadshot while finding escape.They fought the two."We'll just give you your quick deaths so you won't have to see yourselves blow up",Deadshot said.Meanwhile,Huntress and Blue Beetle defeated Mr. Freeze.Later at night,Nightwing and Batgirl had 2 hours left to escape.But on their way,Blue Beetle and Huntress came across Scarecrow.The two were given a rough time by the villain.To make matters worse,he used his fear toxin to take control of a group of civilians.The two beaten the civilians and Blue Beetle pressed the utility belt buttons and used the tranquilizers to to snap the people out of the toxin.But Scarecrow is riding on his horse,which kicked the two.Huntress used her batarangs and those hit Scarecrow and his horse.Now they went back the R-Mobile and continued their journey.They came to Hush's hideout,but only with 10 minutes left.They were at the second floor of that 11 stories tall building.They used the easiest way they could think of:explosive Batarangs.But the walls did not explode.They tried going down the long staircase and they reached the first floor.They tried to open all three doors they saw.But they were all locked.They had their final hope-the basement stairs.They went down the basement.They had 20 seconds left.They ran quickly to the teleporter.At the final second they reached it and they were saved.They are at the rooftop of Penguin's nightclub.There,they fought Hush and Ventriloquist.Everyone was staring up,at the battle of three different Nightwings and Batgirls.At first,the villains gained the upper hand.But,later,the heroes fought with all their strength,and they defeated the villains and unmasked them to reveal their true identities."It's damn over",Jim Gordon said.Now,Hush and Ventriloquist were sent to jail and Huntress and Blue Beetle removed their masks to reveal that they're not the real Nightwing and Batgirl.The people all cheered for the three heroes.Huntress and Blue Beetle kissed.Nightwing told the two,"If not for the help of you guys,we would not have survived from the building and stop Hush"."We also thank you for doing a good job handling our mantles"."You're welcome",the two said smiling.Now,they said goodby to each other.The scene moves to Blue Beetle and Huntress swinging from building to building with grappling ropes."No matter how far evil's ways can get,in the end you can always find the light that shines within yourself.In the end justice will prevail,and if evil prevails,it's not yet the end.They can hate you,despise you,treach you,but villains can never be you",Huntress narrated. Characters:Huntress,Blue Beetle,Jim Gordon,Police,Judge,Grand Jury,civilians,Batman,Alfred Pennyworth,Nightwing,Batgirl Villains:Riddler,Mr. Freeze,Killer Croc,Deadshot,Scarecrow,Hush,Ventriloquist